There you'll be
by princesa tsunade
Summary: Al terminar la guerra Ninja, los Hyuga entierran el cuerpo de Neji, quien murio de forma valerosa. Hinata se despide del genio Hyuga pero antes le confiesa sus sentimientos. Ya que nunca es tarde. es un oneshot. ¡Alerta de Spoiler del manga 614!


_Neji... no tenías que hacerlo. No tenías que morir así. Es tan injusto. Tú estabas destinado a grandes cosas y por mi causa ya no estás aquí. _

_No sé porque pero siempre he sido un desastre. Yo misma provoque tu caída y jamás podre perdonármelo. Yo misma he causado la muerte del hombre que amo. _

_Sólo quise cumplir con mi deber, ser, por una vez en mi vida, fuerte y demostrar que yo también soy una guerrera y valgo mucho. _

_Pero no me di cuenta... no me percate de que nunca podría llegar a ser todo lo que anhelo. No me percate que estaba destinada a fallar. Y en este momento sólo quiero desaparecer para poder volverte a ver. _

_Cuando yo estaba triste, no sabía como, pero tú siempre lo sabías. Tus cálidos abrazos me reconfortaban y me hacían saber que yo no era una fracasada, sino que era una persona que valía la pena. No hacía falta que dijeras mucho, porque yo podía comprender tus expresiones, tu semblante y tu calidez en cada abrazo, en cada mirada y en cada sonrisa. Valía la pena luchar por tu amor, claro que sí, porque tú eras un tesoro demasiado valioso para mí, Neji pero nunca tuve la valentía de decírtelo y lo que más me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma es que nunca podré decirte cuanto te amaba. _

_Tú pensabas que yo estaba enamorada de Naruto pero no es así. Nunca fue así y eso me carcome por dentro. Naruto es mi amigo, a quien le tengo una gran admiración porque siempre lucho por sus sueños sin rendirse. Pero el hombre que ha ganado mi corazón siempre fuiste tú Neji. Admiraba tu fuerza, tus técnicas y sobre todo tu personalidad. Tan calmado, tan maduro para tu edad. Tan fuerte y respetable. Siempre me has tratado como si yo fuera una princesa a pesar de que no valgo nada. Nunca importé demasiado a los demás pero tú siempre estabas conmigo. Incluso a pesar de que te gustaba estar en soledad, aceptaste entrenarme porque yo te lo pedí, ¿Por qué tuviste que irte así? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme sola? ¿Qué haré ahora? Mi corazón está sumido en tinieblas, y está loca y enfermiza desesperación me está persiguiendo y cazando a cada momento. Y no puedo hacer nada. Porque no tengo que hacer. ¿Cómo decirte todo lo que siento si tú ya no estás aquí? _

_Gracias a tus sabias palabras yo pude entender que podía ser una ninja importante y fuerte. Por eso te había pedido que entrenáramos juntos. Neji… me hiciste sentir como una princesa, como una nueva persona. Me diste confianza, en nuestros entrenamientos me diste ánimos y me ayudaste a mejorar. Me volviste a la vida. No pude evitar enamorarme perdidamente de ti. Porque me hiciste sentir el cielo en mis manos. Y por eso siempre te estaré agradecida. _

Hinata estaba junto a su padre y a su hermana menor, Hanabi. La joven de largo cabello azul, era la única que estaba de rodillas frente a la tumba de Neji, dejándole unas hermosas flores de color blancas. Hinata acariciaba la lapida del joven ninja caído y sollozaba en silencio. Su padre y su hermana estaban de pie y la observaban, Hiashi con impotencia y Hanabi con tristeza.

Habían pasado más de treinta minutos que estaban allí y la joven de cabello azulado se negaba a dejar la tumba de su primo. Su padre tuvo que acercarse a ella y se agacho a su lado. Con cariño y suavidad apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata.

-Hija… debemos irnos... –murmuro tristemente, ciertamente ver a su hija en ese estado le rompía el corazón. El cual ya estaba roto desde el momento en que había presenciado la muerte de Neji.

Hinata no respondió, continuo llorando en silencio, cabizbaja y acariciando la lapida de su amor caído. Hanabi observo a su padre y bajo su cabeza tristemente. Unos minutos de silencio transcurrieron hasta que Hinata le respondió a su padre, durante ese transcurso el viento soplaba con más fuerza y acariciaba las ropas de los presentes.

En medio del silencio, en ese momento, Hinata le respondió a su padre sin mirarlo y sin ponerse de pie.

-Lo amaba... –susurro en silencio. Por primera vez la joven tímida estaba dejando salir sus sentimientos y esa vez nada la iba a detener. Había estado guardando muy dentro de su corazón durante mucho tiempo toda la angustia y la desesperación que sentía.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Hiashi sin comprenderla y parpadeando varias veces.

-Amaba a Neji y nunca pude decírselo. ¡Jamás se lo dije y ahora él está muerto! –Hinata por fin grito y dejo que toda su tristeza, acumulada en su interior durante tanto tiempo, saliera a la luz.

Su padre la observo, primero con asombro y después con compasión. La tomó del brazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Hanabi observaba todo con asombro, pero ante la mirada de su padre se retiro y los dejo solos para que pudieran hablar. Hiashi cubrió a su hija con sus brazos y por primera vez le demostró todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Hija… lo siento mucho. Lo lamento tanto. –murmuro mientras la abrazaba y él también lloraba. Porque esta vez había perdido mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Y el haberle roto la promesa a su hermano le rompía todavía más el alma.

-Él… nunca lo supo. Y murió por mi culpa. Murió por protegerme. Soy tan débil, tan estúpida. No sirvo para nada. Yo misma cause la muerte de Neji. –sollozo Hinata mientras apretaba con fuerza la ropa de su padre, sin dejar de llorar.

Hiashi la abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició los largos cabellos azulados.

-Oh… hija… no digas eso. Neji nunca hubiera permitido que dijeras eso. Tú no eres débil ni estúpida. Lo que paso fue algo que no pudimos prever. Pero estoy seguro que para Neji tú significabas mucho. –hablo con prudencia y compasión.

-¡No! ¡Pero nunca se lo dije! ¡Y si yo no hubiera protegido a Naruto! ¡Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte! –gritaba Hinata mientras zamarreaba a su padre.

Hiashi no podía creer que su hija estuviera dejando salir todos esos sentimientos. Hinata siempre había sido tímida, callada. Pero en un momento así, cuando tu corazón está sumido en el fondo de la desesperación y no sabes que hacer para recuperarte de la depresión, lo único que, tal vez, pueda llegar a aliviarte es gritar a todo pulmón lo que sientes. El padre de la joven lo sabía, por eso la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Hinata… dilo. Grita todo lo que sientes eso te hará sentir mejor. –le susurro con cariño.

La joven de cabello azulado miro a su padre con asombro, apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Hiashi y estrujo el kimono del hombre de largo cabello.

-¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare ahora padre? –pregunto con una perdida mirada llena de desolación.

Hiashi frunció el ceño y le acarició las rosadas mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas a su hija.

-Vivir… continuar viviendo. Es lo por lo que Neji lucho. Para protegerte, para que seas feliz. –respondió con compasión.

Hinata se horrorizo y movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.

-No puedo. No sin él. –respondió angustiada.

Hiashi tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y la miro profundamente a los ojos.

-Si puedes. Claro que puedes Hinata. –dijo seriamente.

-¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo con esta angustia en mi corazón? ¿Crees que es tan sencillo? –pregunto horrorizada Hinata.

-Hazlo por Neji. –respondió Hiashi con prudencia. Era la primera vez que el líder Hyuga no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que él también demostraba lo que sentía.

La joven de cabello azulado lo miro durante unos segundos y después miro la lapida de su primo. Le dio la espalda a su padre y volvió a agacharse para acariciar la lapida en la tumba de Neji. ¿Continuar viviendo con ese insoportable dolor? ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Algún día podría llegar a ser feliz sin él?

Hiashi observaba a su hija con tristeza y se agacho a su altura. Con cariño apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija y la despeinó suavemente.

-Hinata… ¿Qué diría Neji? ¿Crees que a él le gustaría que continuaras triste y sin ganas de vivir? –pregunto el líder Hyuga.

Hinata miro a su padre con atención y después su vista se desvió hacia la lapida. Con una triste sonrisa ilumino su rostro cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre el nombre de Neji.

-No. Él me regañaría. Con su mirada seria y prudente voz me diría que… sea feliz. –respondió Hinata al mismo tiempo se tapo el rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba.

**_"Hinata-sama esta dispuesta a morir por ti Naruto, así que tenlo en mente, tu vida no es tuya nada más. Eso incluye además la mía también"_** –Hinata recordó las palabras de Neji en el momento de su muerte.

_Neji… diste tu vida por mí. Por eso debo vivirla. La viviré para ti, seré feliz por ti. Te lo juro… no voy a caer… porque tú nunca me hubieras dejado caer. Yo te debo tanto Neji, porque gracias a ti y a tu apoyo incondicional pude lograrlo. Siempre vas estar en mi corazón, en cada momento que viva a partir de ahora tú lo vivirás conmigo porque nunca nadie podrá quitarte de mi corazón. En mis sueños siempre te veré, con tu deslumbrante presencia y tu hermosa y cálida sonrisa, nunca te olvidare mi amado Neji. _

La joven de cabellos azulados se puso de pie y miro de una forma diferente a su padre. Las lágrimas habían cesado y ahora su expresión era de confianza. Se dio media vuelta para mirar a la tumba de su primo y con una sonrisa en su rostro le hablo. Por primera vez en su vida… Hinata dijo lo que sentía.

-Neji… sé que es algo tarde para decirte esto… pero… siempre te he amado. Y vivirás siempre en mi corazón. Te lo prometo Neji… nunca te olvidare. –después de decir estás palabras Hinata se agacho y besó la lápida en donde el nombre de su primo estaba tallado.

Hiashi sonrió tristemente y le tendió su mano a su hija. Quien tomó la mano de su padre y se abrazó a él. Hiashi la abrazó con cariño y juntos se fueron caminando lentamente del lugar. Hinata se refugió en su padre y Hiashi por primera vez se preocupó por esa hija que había dejado sola durante tanto tiempo. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y giró su cuello para ver la tumba de su sobrino.

_"Gracias Neji"_ –fue el pensamiento de Hiashi.

* * *

Buenos días! Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Para serles honesta me encanta la pareja de Hinata y Neji, a pesar de que son primos para mí hacen una pareja muy linda.

Ojala les haya gustado el Fic, les agradezco por leerlo. Hasta pronto!


End file.
